The present invention relates to converting one metal alloy to another alloy composition. More particularly, the invention relates to converting scrap alloys into a different or target alloy for use as a new material.
Often there is a greater amount of used or scrap alloy of one formulation or composition than of other alloy compositions that are used for other purposes. This difference in the quantity of scrap alloys may be caused, for example, by more of one alloy being sent to scrap than from another alloy. Other times, improved alloys are developed and the prior alloy composition is no longer used or used in lower quantity. Those scrap alloys have, in the past, not been readily reusable. Having the ability to use any scrap alloy to produce other alloys also reduces the number of different alloys needed in inventory, When parts made of an alloy such as a nickel or cobalt superalloy used in turbine blades are taken out of service after the prescribed period of use, thus becoming what is known as “revert” alloy pieces, processes are used to reclaim those alloys because, in some cases, the alloys contain valuable elemental constituents such as rhenium. Even when small amounts of rhenium are used, the material cost of this element can have a major impact on the total cost of the alloy.